Disney and Namco's New Channel
Disney and Namco's New Channel Favourite Characters, Misfits and Ohanas Ralphie's Ohanas and Misfits *Lord Ralphie *Selena Gomez *Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Mage Simpson (The Simpsons) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Chip and Dale (Disney) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Johnny Bravo *Franklin the Turtle *Tom Little, Lucy Little, Grandpa Little, Dinky Little, Frank Little, Helen Little, Slick, Henry and Marie (The Littles) *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Genie and his Parrot, Iago (Aladdin) *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Miguel and Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Bender (Futurama) *Tim, Graeme and Bill (The Goodies) *Emma Stone (Once Upon a Time) *Linus the Lionhearted, Billy the Bird, Dinny Kangaroo, Sugar Bear, Granny Goodwitch, Rory Raccoon, Claudius Crow, Lovable Truly and So Hi the Chinese Boy Orinoco's Ohanas and Misfits *The Wombles: Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Bungo, Tomsk, Wellington, Tobermory and Madame Cholet *Nellie the Elephant *Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty, Sparky and Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Little Lulu and Tubby *Lulu's Guardian Angel: Silky the Fairy (Magic Faraway Tree) *Romuald the Reindeer *Grabbit the Rabbit *Badger (Bodger & Badger) *Oakie Doke *Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Bernie, Bruno, Bubba, Buck and Bugsy (The Adventures of T-Rex) *Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Sputnik, Haley, Comet, Radar, Jet and Sal (Astroblast) Rapunzel's Ohanas and Misfits *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal and Maximus (Tangled) *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *he's little girlfriend Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *her mother Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *her Sisters Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *her fiance Mushu (Mulan) *Mike Wazowski and Jame. P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Casper, Wendy, Harry Scary, Spooky, Baby Huey, Katnip, Herman, Buzzy, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Dollar the Dog, Little Audrey and Pal the Puppy (Casper and Friends) *Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Flower and Friend Owl *Charlie and Lola *Charlie's best friend: Marv (Charlie and Lola) *Lola's best friend: Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Marv's little bother: Morten (Charlie and Lola) *Marv's dog: Sizzles (Charlie and Lola) *Lola's imaginary friend: Soren Lorensen (Charlie and Lola) *Charlie's Girlfriend: Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Elsa's Sister: Anna (Frozen) *Anna's Husband: Kristoff (Frozen) *Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Pippi Longstocking *Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy and Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley, Carys, Lovely Carrot, Danny, Lil and Mac (Chloe's Closet) *Chloe's three sisters: Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Carys' Guardian Angel: Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Chloe's Cousins: Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Tinker Bell's Friends: Silvermist, Rosetta, Vidia, Fawn, Iridessa and Periwinkle (Disney Fairies) Ren's Ohanas and Misfits *Ren, God of humor *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh DX) *Zummi, Gruffi, Grammi, Tummi, Cubbi, Sunni, Gusto, Cavin and Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Walter, Achmed the Dead Terrorist and Peanut (Jeff Dunham) *Noddy and Big Ears *Rosie and Jim *Jemmie and Tony Nelson (I Dream of Jeannie) *Spider *Tommy and Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Dino Babies: Truman, LaBrea, Stanley, Franklin, Marshall and Dak *Kipper the Dog and his Friend, Tiger *Rosie, Wizzle, Leyland Lil, Charlie, Tapper, Professor Baines-Pilling, Brendan, Nellie Newchurch, Ike, PC Pendle, Silas Milton, Bert Boggart and The Moobark (The Treacle People) *The Childhood Ruined Girl (Childhood Ruined) Tigerman's Ohanas and Misfits *Tigerman *Aladar and the family of lemurs (Dinosaur) *Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat, Jess *Rocky and Bullwinkle, with Sherman and Mr. Peabody *Tony the Tiger, Coco Monkey, Snap, Crackle and Pop, Toucan Sam and his Nephews, Dig'em the Frog, Tony Jr., Tusk the Elephant, Sugar Pops Pete and The Wizard Of Oatz (Kellogg's) *Trix Rabbit, Lucky the Leprechaun, Count Chocula, Frankenberry, Boo Berry, Sugar Jet Kids, Frosty O's Bear, The Cheerios Kid, Sue and Sonny the Cuckoo Bird (General Mills) *Cap'n Crunch, Seadog, Alfie, Carlyle, Dave, Brunhilde, Quisp, Quake and Simon the Quangaroo (Quaker Oats) *The Churchill Dog *The Peperami Animal (Peperami) *Wooly & Worth (Woolworths) *Honey Monster (Sugar Puffs) *Cara (Confused.com) *Pillsbury Doughboy *Monkey (PG Tips) *The Counting Sheep (Serta) *Alexsandr Orlov, Yakov, Bogdan, Maiya, Vassily and Sergei (Compare the Market) *Louie and Frankie (Budweiser) *Wanda the Fairy (Park) *Captain Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty and her preening pet Flamingo (Yoho Ahoy) *Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa, Po, Noo-Noo and Magic Tree *Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah and Jingbah (Boohbah) *Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and The Tombliboos (In The Nigth Garden) Aaron's Ohanas and Misfits *Aaron the Meerkat *Paddington Bear *Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Bert, Ernie, Grover and Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street/Play with Me Sesame) *Merida (Brave) *Red and Yellow (M&M's) *Blue (Blue's Clues) *Morph and Chas *Wallace and Gromit *Shaun the Sheep, Bitzer and the Flock (Shaun the Sheep) *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Donkey and Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Pingu, Pingo, Pingg, Pingi, Robby, Pinga, Mama, Papa and Grandpa (Pingu) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Ohanas and Misfits *Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Edward, Emily, Luke, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Thomas and Friends) *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Heckle and Jeckle *Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Teddy and Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Cool McCool *The Twins: Lil and Nelly *Princess Sapphire and Tink (Princess Knight) *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, May, Max and Dawn (Pokemon) *Zebedee, Dougal, Brian, Dylan and Ermintrude (The Magic Roundabout) *Miss Machiko *Brum *Ten Cents, Sunshine, Warrior, Big Mac, Top Hat, O.J. and Hercules (TUGS) *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Frieda, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Sally Brown and Violet Gray (Peanuts) *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus *Cindy (The Magic Riddle) *Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) *Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit and Grandpa Lemon (The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange) Jimminy's Ohanas and Misfits *Jimminy Cricket and Pinocchio *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin (The Swan Princess) *The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mary Poppins *Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Sharon and Susan (The Parent Trap) *Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse *Orville (The Rescuers) *Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *Sooty, Sweep and his family, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Zippy and George (Rainbow) *Dodger, Rita, Tito, Einstein and Francis (Oliver and Company) *The Scarecrow, The Cowardly Lion and The Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) Bugs Bunny and Yogi Bear's Ohanas and Misfits *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Pie, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn and Pepé Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo and Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Super Snooper *Ruff and Reddy *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Spook and Fancy-Fancy *Wally Gator *Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Ha *Magilla Gorilla *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long *Peter Potamus and So-so *Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal *The Hillbilly Bears *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Squiddly Diddly *The Space Kidettes (Scooter, Jenny, Countdown, Snoopy and Pupstar) *Moby Dick (Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor) *The Banana Splits (Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky) *Cattanooga Cats (Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots and Groove) *Mildew Wolf (It's the Wolf!) *Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear (The Hair Bear Bunch!) *Hustle, Boogie and Bump (CB Bears) *Undercover Elephant *Scare Bear and Quack-Up (Galaxy Goof-Ups) *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm (The Flintstones) *George Jetson, Astro the Dog, Judy Jetson and Rosie (The Jetsons) *Jonny Quest, Benton Quest, Race Bannon and Hadji *The Impossibles (Coil-Man, Multi-Man and Fluid-Man) *Muttley, Peter Perfect and Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Dum and Scrappy-Doo *Ed Huddles, Bubba McCoy, Marge Huddles, Penny McCoy and Little Pom-Pom (Where's Huddles?) *Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan, Alexandra, Alexander and Sebastian the Cat (Josie and the Pussycats) *Goober (Goober and the Ghost Chasers) *Speed Buggy and Tinker *Hong Kong Phooey *Keith, Shirley, Laurie, Danny, Tracy, Chris and Orbit (Partridge Family 2200 A.D.) *Babu (Jeannie) *The Great Grape Ape *Jabberjaw *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder and Blue Falcon *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (Brenda Chance, Taffy Dare and Dee Dee Skyes) *Woofer and Wimper (Clue Club) Disney and Capcom's Cereal Moscots *Snap, Crackle, Pop and Woody Woodpecker (Rice Krispies) *Tony the Tiger, Superman, Muttley and Katy the Kangaroo (Sugar Frosted Flakes) *Tony Jr. (Frosted Rice) *Smaxey the Seal, Quick Draw McGraw, The Smackin' Brothers, Mr. Spock and Dig'em Frog (Sugar Smacks) *Snagglepuss, Koko the Jungle Man and Tusk the Elephant (Cocoa Krispies) *Coco Monkey, Osmelda Ostrich, Shortie Giraffe, Heftie Hippo, Kylie Kangaroo and Alan Anteater (Coco Pops) *Cornelius, Little Audrey, Audrey's Mother, Pal the Puppy, Fancy-Fancy, Top Cat and Jonny Quest (Corn Flakes) *Apple Jack and The Apple Jacks Kids (Apple Jacks) *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo (OK's) *Triple Snack Giraffe (Triple Snack) *Hill Billy Goat (Sugar Stars) *Mr Jinks and Sunny the Sun (Raisin Bran) *Sugar Pops Pete (Sugar Pops) *The Wizard of Oatz and Huckleberry Hound (All-Stars/Sugar Stars) *Super Snooper (Special K) *Toucan Sam and his Nephews (Froot Loops) *Sooty and Sweep (Puffa Puffa Rice/Cocoa Krispies) *Dennis the Menace (Pep) *Mini-Wheat Thing (Mini-Wheats) *Captain Rik, Noddy and Big Ears (Sugar Ricicles) *Chocos Bear (Chocos) *Loopy (Honey Net Loops) *Rocky the Racoon (Coco Pops Crunchers) *Octo the Octopus (Variety Pack) *The Banana Splits (Apple Jacks/Fruit Loops/Puffa Puffa Rice/Honey Smacks) *Trix Rabbit (Trix) *Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms) *Count Chocula, Frankenberry and Boo Berry (Count Chocula/Frankenberry/Boo Berry) *Frosty O's Bear, Dudley Do-Right, Chumley and Tennessee Tuxedo (Frosty O's) *Sugar Jet Kids (Sugar Jets) *Wackies Boy and the Banana Wackies Gorilla (Wackies/Banana Wackies) *Twinkles the Magic Elephant (Twinkles) *The Cheerios Kid, Sue, Snoopy, Schroeder and Lucy (Cheerios) *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird and Gramps (Cocoa Puffs) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Wheaties/Kix) *Sherman and Mr. Peabody (Wheat Hearts) *Cap'n Crunch, Seadog, Alfie, Carlyle, Dave and Brunhilde (Cap'n Crunch) *Quisp, Quake and Simon the Quangaroo (Quake/Quisp) *Honey Monster and Uggy (Sugar Puffs) *Quik Rabbit (Nesquik) *Klondike Pete and Pardner (Golden Nuggets) *Chip the Wolf (Cookie Crisp) *Prof Weetos (Weetabix Weetos Wheet Hoops) *Buffalo Bee (Wheat Honeys/Rice Honeys) *Winnie the Pooh (Great Honey Crunchers) *Boss Moss, Grumble, Cowmumble, Hamhose, Snorkeldorf, Gargle and Goody-Goody (Freakies) *Casper the Friendly Ghost (Sugar Chex) *Sugar Bear, Yosemite Sam, Ruff and Reddy, Heckle and Jeckle (Sugar Crisp) *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (Fruity Pebbles/Cocoa Pebbles) *Linus the Lionhearted (Crispy Critters) *So-Hi (Rice Krinkles) *Hadji (Sparkled Flakes) *Rory Racoon, Claudius Crow and Magilla Gorilla (Post Toasties) *Lovable Truly, Mighty Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd (Alpha Bits) *Honeycomb Kid (Honeycomb) *The Swedish Chef (Croonchy Stars) *The Pink Panther (Pink Panther Flakes) The Misfit King *Young Simba - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Adult Simba - Lord Ralphie *Young Nala - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Adult Nala - Selena Gomez *Timon - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Pumbaa - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mufasa - Zeus (Hercules) *Sarabi - Hera (Hercules) *Scar - Hades (Hercules) *Shenzi - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Banzai - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Ed - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Rafiki - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Zazu - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Sarafina - Aphrodite (Hercules) *The Gopher - King Arthur (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *The Lioness - Various Heroines *Hyenas - Various Villains *Mouse - Helen Little (The Littles) *Chameleon - Flamingo (Yoho Ahoy) *Wildebeests - The Titans (Hercules) *Vultures/Buzzards - The Cards Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) *Beetle - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *with Guest Stars: Timonthy Q. Mouse (Dumbo), Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Orville (The Rescuers), Dinky Little and Grandpa Little (The Littles), Bert Boggart (The Treacle People), E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of The Guardians), Charlie and Marv (Charlie and Lola) The Ohana Book *Mowgli - Tommy & Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Bagheera - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Baloo - Genie (Aladdin) *Kaa - Jafar (Aladdin) *Shere Khan - Hades (Hercules) *King Louie - Lord Ralphie *Flunkey Monkey - Bert Boggart (The Treacle People) *The Monkeys - The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *Buzzy the Vulture - Captain Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) *Flaps the Vulture - Grog (Yoho Ahoy) *Ziggy the Vulture - Swab (Yoho Ahoy) *Dizzy the Vulture - Poop (Yoho Ahoy) *Shanti - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Colnol Hathi - Homer Simpson (The Simpson) *Hathi Jr. - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Winifred - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Elephants - People of Springfield (The Simpsons) *Akela - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Elsa (Frozen) *The Wolf Cubs - Various Kids *The Wolves - Guardians (Rise of The Guardians) and Merpeople (The Little Mermaid) Selena White and The Seven Toons *Snow White - Selena Gomez *The Wicked Queen - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Magic Mirror - Forte (Beauty and The Beast: Enchanted Christmas) *The Prince - Lord Ralphie *The Huntsman - Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Doc - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Grumpy - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Happy - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Sneezy - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) *Sleepy - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Bashful - Genie (Aladdin) *Dopey - Little Audrey *The Old Hag - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *The Raven - Diablo (Sleeping Beauty) *with Guest Stars: Chip and Dale, Bambi, Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys (Chloe's Closet), Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Mushu (Mulan), Tom Little and Lucy Little (The Littles), Bert Boggart (The Treacle People), Tinker Bell (Peter Pan), Lucifer the Cat and Bruno the Dog (Cinderella) Ohannas Don't Dance *Danny - Lord Ralphie *Sawyer - Selena Gomez *Pudge - Casper the Friendly Ghost (with Baby Huey and Little Audrey as Extra) *Wooly the Mammoth - The Genie (Aladdin) *Tillie Hippo - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Cranston Goat - Mushu (Mulan) *Frances Albacore - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *T.W. Turtle - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *Darla Dimple - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Max - Chernabog (Fantasia) *L.B. Mammoth - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Flannigan - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatian) *Farley Wink - Philoctetes (Hercules) *The Bus Driver - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Elsahontas *Pocahontas - Elsa (Frozen) *John Smith - Ralph.E.Coyote *Ratcliffe - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Meeko - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Baby Huey, Katnip (Herman and Katnip), Little Audrey, Chip and Dale, Rosie, Wizzle, Bert Boggart (The Treacle People) and Pippi Longstocking *Flit - Iago (Aladdin), Carys (Chloe's Closet), Tinker Bell (Peter Pan), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under), Bambi, Lola and Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Chief Powhatan - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Grandmother Willow - Eden (Aladdin Series) *Nakoman - Anna (Frozen) *Kocoum - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Thomas - Ike (The Treacle People) *Wiggins - Le'Fou (Beauty and the Beast) *Lon - Homer Simpson (The Simpson) *Ben - Yao with Ling and Chein-Po (Mulan) *Indians - Guardians (Rise of the Guardians) *Settlers - Soilders (Mulan) Jackladdin *Aladdin - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Jasmine - Elsa (Frozen) *The Genie - Lord Ralphie *Jafar - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Iago - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Abu - Olaf (Frozen) *The Magic Carpet - Spring Spirit (Fantasia 2000) *The Sultan - Nicholas St. North (Rise of the Guardians) *Rajah - The Reluctant Dragon *The Cave of Wonders - Forte (Beauty and the Beast) *Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Razoul's Guards - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *The Peddler - Paddington Bear *Gazeem the Thieve - Clayton (Tarzan) *Woman at the Window - Thumbelina *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Ting-Ting, Mei and Su (Mulan 2) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Man and Woman - Grumpy and Snow White *The Hungry Children - Tommy & Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Prince Achmed - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Bill Wizzle and Tapper (The Treacle People) *Omar, The Melon Seller - Sir Ector (The Sword in The Stone) *Pot Seller - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Nut Seller - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Necklace Seller - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Fish Seller - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Fire Eater - Humphrey the Bear *Boy wanting an apple - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Farouk, The Apple Seller - Jasper (101 Dalmatian) *Old Man Jafar - Captain Barbosa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Chance (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) *Mucho Genie - Hercules *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Edgar Bergen and Mortimer *Waiter Genie - Penguin Waiter (Mary Poppins) *Rabbit Genie ''-'' Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) *Dragon Genie - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Wendy (Peter Pan), Penny (The Rescuers), and Jenny (Oliver & Company) *William F. Buckley Genie - Alex Trebek *Stewardess Genie - Applejack (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Sheep Genie - Lambert's Mother (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *French Genie - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Game Show Host Genie - Bob Barker *Camel Abu - Camel (Old Bear) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Doofus Drake (DuckTales) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Turtle Abu - Tommy Tortoise *Car Abu - Brum *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Genie - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Little Boy Genie - Riley (Chloe's Closet) *Fat Man Genie - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tom Tucker (Family Guy) *53 Purple Peacocks - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Diane Simmons (Family Guy) *Exotic-Type Mammal - Donkey Kong *Leopard Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Goat Genie - Orville (The Rescuers) *Harem Genie - King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Morris the Midget Moose *Bears and Lions - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) and Outsiders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Brass Band - Marching Band (Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom) *40 Fakirs - Dodo Bird (Alice in Wonderland) *Cooks and Bakers - Buford (The Princess and the Frog) and Wendell (Cinnamon Toast Crunch) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Bird Students (Adventures in Music) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Genie as Jack Nicholson - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Teacher Genie - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Table Lamp Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Bee Genie - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Bird in the sky - Birdy Birdbrain (Adventures in Music) *Pyramid Builder - Bob the Builder *Submarine Genie - Little Toot (Melody Time) *The Arrested Guards - Guards (Tangled) *Genie's One Man Band - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Flamingo - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Big Genie - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Rajah as Cub - Mushu (Mulan) *Snake Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *Cheerleader Genie -The Knights (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Genie Jafar - Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas) *with Guest Stars: Baby Huey, Katnip (Herman and Katnip), Little Audrey, Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph), Anna (Frozen), Marv (Charlie and Lola) and Zazu (The Lion King) A Children's Life *Flik - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Atta - Anna (Frozen) *Dot - Lucy Little (The Littles) *Queen - Maiya (Compare the Market) *Aphie - Sunni (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Sugar Jet Kids (General Mills) *Mr. Soil - Oakie Doke *Dr. Flora - Helen Little (The Littles) *Thorny - The Genie (Aladdin) *Cornelius - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Ant that gets tired - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Hopper - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Molt - Lord Ralphie *Grasshoppers - Patbots (Postman Pat the Movie) *Thumper - Wolfie (Casper) *Axel and Loco - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) and Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunham) *Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Fox (Baby Huey) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) and Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Blueberry Troop Kids - The Cheerios Kid and Sue (General Mills), Tommy and Tallulah (Tickety Toc), Bambi, Lil and Nelly (The Twins) *P.T. Flea - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Francis - Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Slim - Tim (The Goodies) *Heimlich - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Dim - Dumbo *Gypsy - Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Manny - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Rosie - Princess Sapphire (Princess Knight) *Tuck and Roll - Chip and Dale (Disney) *Fly Brothers - Rory Raccoon and Claudius Crow *Baby Maggots - Morph and Chas *Harry and Bug friend - Wooly & Worth (Woolworths) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Mime Bug - Gusto (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Cockroach Waitress - Cousin J (Bump) *Mosquito Waitress - Mary Poppins *Slick - Reggie Van Dough *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) *Thud the Big Fly - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bird - Ginger the Cat (Fourways Farm) *Baby Birds - Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) Olafnocchio *Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) *Jiminy Cricket - Kipper the Dog *Geopetto - Genie (Aladdin) *The Blue Fairy - Elsa (Frozen) *Figaro - Little Audrey and Pal the Puppy *Cleo - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *J. Worthington Fowlfellow - Thunder-Karlsson (Pippi Longstocking) *Gideon - Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Stromboli - Lord Ralphie *The Coachman - Edwin Carbunkle (Postman Pat: the Movie) *Lampwick - Bill (The Goodies) *Monstro - The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) The Street Rat of Notre Dame *Quasimodo - Aladdin *Esmeralda - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Phoebus - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Frollo - Ralphscoe (Ralphie) *Hugo - Genie (Aladdin) *Victor - Mushu (Mulan) *Laverne - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Archdeacon - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Clopin - Count Duckula *Clopin's Puppet - Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Achilles - Maximus (Tangled) *Djali - Pluto *Guard Leaders - Thunder Karlson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Quasimodo's Mother - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *Bird with Quasimodo - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Miller - Pacha (The Emperors New Groove) Bear Tale *Oscar - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Lenny - Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Angie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lola - Megara (Hercules) *Don Lino - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Mr. Sykes - Mushu (Mulan) *Ernie and Bernie - Tulio and Miguel (The Road To El Dorado) *Frankie - Jafar (Aladdin) *Luca - Lord Ralphscoe *Don Ira Feinberg - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Crazy Joe - Iago (Aladdin) *Katie Current - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *3 Shorties - Charlie, Lola and Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Shrimp - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Sanchez - Ms.Finster (Recess) *Christina - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *Missy - Jasmine (Aladdin) *White/Hammerhead Sharks - The Titans (Hercules) Beauty and the Bear *Belle - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Baker - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Bookseller - The Genie (Aladdin) *Gaston - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Le'fou - Toadwart (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *The Bimbettes - Selena Gomez, Zendaya and Bella Thorne *Maurice - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Phillipe - Pegasus (Hercules) *The Wolfs - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Lumiere - Paddington Bear *Cogsworth - Mushu (Mulan) *Sultan the Footstool - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Ms.Potts - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Chip - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *The Beast's Dark Shadows - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Beast - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Pig - Pumba (The Lion King) *The Feather Duster - Minerva Mink (The Animaniacs) *The Wardrobe - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Villagers sings "Belle" - The Simpsons Characters *Villagers sings "Gaston" - Various Villains *The Beast's Servants - Various Animals *Prince Adam - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Human Lumiere - Lord Ralphie *Human Cogsworth - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Human Mrs. Potts - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Human Chip - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Chel (The Road to El Dorado) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Max the Sheepdog (The Little Mermaid) Selan *Mulan - Selena Gomez *Shang - Ralph.E.Coyote *Mushu - Rango *Cri-Kee - Tom Little, Grandpa Little, Dinky Little and Lucy Little (The Littles) *Little Brother - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Buck (Home on the Range) - Khan *Shan-Yu - Davey Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Falcon - Nigel (Rio) *Yao - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Ling - Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocalate Factory) *Chien-Po - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Fa Zhou - Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Fa Li - Elizabeth Swan (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Grandmother Fa - Tia Delma (Pirates of tThe Caribbean) *Chi-Fu - Cutler Beckett (Pirates Of The Caribbean) *General Li - Genie (Aladdin) *The Matchmaker - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatian) *The First Ancestor - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *The Emperor - Jack Sparrow's Dad (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Wall Guard (AKA Guard At The Beginning) - James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Shan-Yu's Archer - Loki (Thor) *Shan-Yu's Scout - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Shan-Yu's Huntsman - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Shan-Yu's Bodyguards - Prince John (Robin Hood) and Black Beard (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Imperial Scout 1 - Jack Chan *Imperial Scout 2 - Chris Tucker Audrey (aka Dumbo) *Dumbo - Little Audrey *Mrs. Jumbo - Selena Gomez *Timothy Q. Mouse - Baloo, Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Tommy, Tallulah (Tickety Toc), Louis (The Princess and The Frog), Rosie, Wizzle, Bert Boggart (The Treacle People), Casper the Friendly Ghost, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin (The Swan Princess), Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) and Pippi Longstocking *Elephant Matriarch - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *Elephant Catty - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Elephant Giddy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant Prissy - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Ringmaster - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine *Mr. Stork - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Smitty the Bully - Randall (Recess) *Ringmaster's Guards - Rhinos and Wolves (Robin Hood) *Joe the Janitor - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Clowns - Teletubbies, The Boggarts (The Treacle People), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons), Mushu (Mulan), Bambi, Philoctetes (Hercules), Dinky Little (The Littles), Donkey (Shrek), Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color), Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears), Olaf the Snowman (Frozen), Katnip (Herman and Katnip) and Birdy Birdbrain (Adventures in Music) *Pink Elephants - Stars of MGM Musicals *Jim Crow - Mike Wazowski (with Sulley as Extra) (Monsters inc) *Glasses Crow - Tim (with Graeme and Bill as Extra) (The Goodies) *Preacher Crow - The Genie (Aladdin) *Fat Crow - Baby Huey *Straw Hat Crow - Zazu (The Lion King) The Aristohanas *Thomas O'Malley - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Duchess - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Toulouse - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Marie - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return on The Sea) *Berlioz - Pinocchio *Rougefort - Henry and Stanley Chan (with Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter Chan) (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Frou-Frou - Maximus (Tangled) *Abigail - Anna (Frozen) *Amelia - Elsa (Frozen) *Scat Cat - Hong Kong Phooey *Italian Cat - Philoctetes (Hercules) *English Cat - The Genie (Aladdin) *Russian Cat - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) *Chinese Cat - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Napoleon and Lafayette - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Uncle Waldo - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Madame - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Edgar the Butler - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *George - Ludwing von Drake *Milkman - Tapper (The Treacle People) *Le Pette Cafe Chef - Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) Fun & Fancy Free *Jiminy Cricket - Kipper the Dog *Bongo - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lullubelle - Penny (The Rescuers) *Lumpjaw - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Edgar Bergen - Aladdin *Luana Patten - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Mortimer Snerd - Pinocchio *Charlie McCarthy - Wally Gator *Mickey Mouse - Paddington Bear *Donald Duck - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Goofy - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) *The Singing Harp - Selena Gomez *Willie the Giant - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Ohanas Inc. *James.P,Sullivan "Sulley" - The Genie (Aladdin) *Mike Wazowski - Mushu (Mulan) *Boo - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Randall Boggs - Bill (The Goodies) *Mr.Waternoose - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Celia Mae - Selena Gomez *Roz - Mama Odie (The Princess and The Frog) *Needleman and Smitty - Charlie and Marv (Charlie and Lola) *Fungus - Pain with Panic (Hercules) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Ms. Flint - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Ted Pauley - Paul Bunyan (American Legends) *George Sanderson - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Charlie - Iago (Aladdin) *Jerry - Philoctetes (Hercules) *The CDA - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Claws Ward - Muzzy (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Chalooby - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sushi Chef - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *Tony - Lord Ralphscoe (Lord Ralphie) *Trailer Folk - Tipo and Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *TV News Reporter - Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) *Teacher - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *School Children - Junior Chipmunks (Kronk's New Groove) *A Kid that Mike Entertained - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Milo James Thatch - Lord Ralphie *Princess Kida - Selena Gomez *Commander Rourke - Clayton (Tarzan) *Helga Sinclair - Regina Mills (Once Upon A Time) *Moliere - Iago (Aladdin) *Vinny - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of The Caribbean) *Dr. Joshua Sweet - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Audrey Ramirez - Elsa (Frozen) *Cookie - Abraham "Grandpa" Simpson (The Simpsons) *Mrs. Packhard - Patty Bouvier with Selma Bouvier (The Simpsons) *King of Atlantis - Cassim (Aladdin and The King of Thieves) *Preston Whitmore - George Hautecourt (The Aristocats) *Mr. Harcourt - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Leviathan - Fire Bird (Fantasia 2000) *Young Princess Kida - Young Selena (Barney) *Milo's Cat - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *The Queen of Atlantis - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *with Guest Stars: Dinky Little and Grandpa Little (The Littles), Henry and Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan), Soren Lorensen (Charlie and Lola), Tony the Tiger, Snap, Crackle and Pop, Toucan Sam, Quisp, Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet) and The Impossibles Jumanji *Young Alan Parrish - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Adult Alan Parrish - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Young Sarah Whittle - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Adult Sarah Whittle - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Carl Bentley - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Judy and Peter Shephreds - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) and Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Peter Shephred as a Monkey - Bambi *Van Pelt - Clayton (Tarzan) *Sam Parrish - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Carol Parrish - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Billy Jessup - Morten (Charlie and Lola) *Nora Shephred - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Extreminator - Genie (Aladdin) *Caleb - Edith (Despicable Me) *Benjamin - Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *The Lion - Scar (The Lion King) *Crocodile - Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mrs. Thomas - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Stampede - Caribou (Brother Bear) *Bats - The Banana Splits *Mosquitos - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Monkeys - The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *The Spiders - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Judy and Peter's Parents - Prince Eric and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) The Princess and the Dog *Tiana (Young) - Young Selena *Tiana (Adult) - Selena Gomez *Naveen - Ralph E. Coyote *Charlotte La Bouf (Young) - Young Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Charlotte La Bouf (Adult) - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Dr. Facilier - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lawrence - Abis Mal (Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar) *Mama Odie - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Juju - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Ray - Buzzy Crow *Naveen as a Frog - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tiana as a Frog - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Louis - Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Big Daddy Eli La Bouf - Grandpa Little (The Littles) *Eudora - Genie (Aladdin) *James - Eden (Aladdin) *Naveen's Father - Kristoff (Frozen) *Naveen's Mother - Anna (Frozen) *Dr. Facilier's "Friends" - Shaun the Sheep and his Flock (Shaun the Sheep), Teletubbies and The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *Marlon the Alligator - Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *Ian the Alligator - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *Frog Hunters - Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire and Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Naveen's Little Brother - Tom Little (The Littles) *Tiana's Friends - Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) and Merida (Brave) *Two Secretaries - Ed Huddles and Bubba McCoy (Where's Huddles?) *Stella the Dog - Davenport the Dog (Fourways Farm) The Sword in the Stone *Wart/Arthur - Franklin the Turtle *Merlin - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Archimedes - Iago (Aladdin) *Sir Ector - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sir Kay - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Sir Pellinore - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Fish Wart - Tom Little (The Littles) *Fish Merlin - Grandpa Little (The Littles) *Squirrel Wart - Marshall (Dino Babies) *Pike - Walrus (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) *Coyote - Lucifier (Disney's Cinderella) *Squirrel Merlin - Truman (Dino Babies) *Little Girl Squirrel - Jemmie (I Dream of Jeannie) *Granny Squirrel - Lola (Charlie and Lola) *Scullery Maid - Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Bird Wart - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Hawk - Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Madam Mim - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Black Bart the Knight - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) *2 Knights - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) and Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: *Merlin (Turtle) - Tommy Tortoise *Merlin (Rabbit) - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Merlin (Caterpillar) - Spider *Merlin (Mouse) - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Merlin (Crab) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Goat) - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) Jet and the Giant Peach *James (Live-Action) - Jet (Chloe's Closet) *James (Animated) - Noddy *Aunt Sponge - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Aunt Spiker - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Old Man - Cap'n Crunch *James' Parents - Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Grasshopper - Genie (Aladdin), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) and Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Centipede - Ralph E. Coyote, Charlie (Charlie and Lola), Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) and Top Cat *Ladybug - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Tim (The Goodies), Sunni (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) and Wanda the Fairy (Park) *Miss Spider - Selena Gomez, So Hi the Chinese Boy and Elsa (Frozen) *Earthworm - Grandpa Little (The Littles), Morocco Mole and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Glowworm - Toothiana (Rise of The Guardians) *Rhinoceros - Chernabog (Fantasia) The Bear's New Groove *Kuzco (Human) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Kuzco (Llama) - Donkey (Shrek) *Theme Song Guy - Bob (Bob the Budiler) *1st Guard - Hair Bear (The Hair Bear Bunch!) *Old Man - Paw Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Man for Bride Choosing - Baby Huey *Brides - Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *Pacha - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *2nd Guard - Bubi Bear (The Hair Bear Bunch!) *Yzma - Queen Regina (Once Upon A Time) *Kronk - Kristoff (Frozen) *Peasant near Yzma - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Announcer for Pacha - The Genie (Aladdin) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Linus the Lionhearted *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Lord Ralphie *Chicha - Anna (Frozen) *Chaca - Danny (Chloe's Closet) *Tipo - Little Audrey *Misty the Llama - Jolly Tall (Old Bear) *Bucky the Squirrel - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Jaguars - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Crocodiles - Ogres (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Lola (Charlie and Lola) *Man giving thumbs up - Soren Lorensen (Charlie and Lola) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Ike (The Treacle People) *The Birthday Singers - Teletubbies *Llamas - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) *2 Men at Checkboard - Charlie and Marv (Charlie and Lola) *The Woman with Pinata - Gina Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *The Childen with Pinata - Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys (Chloe's Closet) *The Guards - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) and Clayton (Tarzan) *The Guard in Warthog Form - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Guard in Lizard Form - Dig'em the Frog (Kellogg's) *The Guard in Ostrich Form - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Guard in Octopus Form - Squiddly Diddly *The Guard in Gorilla Form - Magilla Gorilla *The Guard in Cow Form - The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Tommy Tortoise *Kuzco (Bird) - Orville (The Rescuers) *Kuzco (Whale) - Jabberjaw *Yzma (Kitten) - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The 3rd Guard - Square Bear (The Hair Bear Bunch!) *The Trampoline Owner - Frankenberry (General Mills) *Chicha's Baby - Tommy (Rugrats) *Kronk's Scouts - Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog and Booty (Yoho Ahoy) *Kronk (Young) - Young Kristoff (Frozen) *Miss Birdwell - Marge Huddles (with Little Pom-Pom) (Where's Huddles?) *Bunny Yzma - Rabbit's Cousin (Old Bear) *Devil Tipo - Buzzy Crow *Angel Tipo - Herman (Herman and Katnip) *Papi - Frank Little (The Littles) *Rudy - Thumper (Bambi) *Mata - Bill (The Goodies) *Yupi - Polly Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Ipi - Walter (Jeff Dunham) *Topo - Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Theme Song Lady - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Hildy - Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Marge - Gloria Glad (Richie Rich) *Tina - Rosie (The Treacle People) *Huayna - Tony Jr. (Kellogg's) *Girl with Low Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Pippi Longstocking *Tall Boy with High Ponytail in Kronk's Team - Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Girl with Low Pigtails in Birdwell's Team - Edith (Despicable Me) *Chubby Girl with Pigtails in Kronk's Team - Mimi Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Chubby Boy in Birdwell's Team - Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Yoli - Melody (Josie and the Pussycats) *Boy with High Ponytail in Birdwell's Team - Morten (Charlie and Lola) *Llamagram Messenger - Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Llamagram Messenger's White Toucan - Toucan Sam (Kellogg's) *Condor/Eagle That Carries Bunny Yzma Off - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) The Little Wizard *Ariel - Selena Gomez *Eric - Lord Ralphie *Flounder - Bambi *Sebastian - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Scuttle - Olaf (Frozen) *King Triton - Thor *Ursula - Queen Regina (Once Upon A Time) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Grimsby - Paddington Bear *Carlotta - Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Chef Louis - Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Max - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Attina - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Aquata - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Arista - Anna (Frozen) *Andrina - Alexis (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Adella - Astrid (How to train your Dragon) *Alana - Suzie Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Harold the Seahorse - Poop (Yoho Ahoy) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - The Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Sailors during Storm - Various Animals *Ursula as Vanessa - Vanessa Hudgens *Priest - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Glut the Shark - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Baby Melody - Little Pom-Pom (Where's Huddles?) *Captain of the Ship - Cap'n Crunch (Quaker Oats) *Sailor 1 - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Sailor 2 - Marv (Charlie and Lola) *Drummers and Trumpeters - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Morgana - Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) *Cloak and Dagger - Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) and Clayton (Tarzan) *Undertow (Regular Size) - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Undertow (Small Size) - Philbert Frog *Young Melody - Pippi Longstocking *Undertow's Various Transformations - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Bear (The Fox and the Hound), The Great Animal (The Swan Princess), The Abominable Snowman of The North (Rudolph) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Pinocchio *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Cubbi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Music Orchestra - Wally Walrus' Orchestra (Kiddie Koncert) *Waltzing Children - Wendy (Casper), Margo (Despicable Me), Sharon and Susan (The Parent Trap) and The Childhood Ruined Girl (Childhood Ruined) *Handsome Boy - Noddy *Music Conductor - Reddy (Ruff and Reddy) *Mother Penguin - Princess Sapphire (Princess Knight) *Baby Penguin - Tink (Princess Knight) *5 Male Penguins - Orinoco, Bungo, Tomsk, Wellington, Tobermory (The Wombles) *Tip - Pingu *Dash - Scooby-Doo *Adult Flounder - Adult Bambi *Flounder's Kids - Chloe, Jet, Danny, Tara, Riley, Lil, Mac and Carys (Chloe's Closet) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Miffy (Miffy and Friends) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Black-haired Merboy - Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Marina Del Ray - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatian) *Queen Athena - Eden (Aladdin Series) *Benjamin - Harry Scary (Casper and the Angels) *Electric Eels - Guardians (Rise of The Guardians) *Ray-Ray - Franklin (Dino Babies) *Cheeks - Cecil (Beany and Cecil) *Shellbow - Fleegle (The Banana Splits) *Ink Spot - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Swifty the Shrimp - Snorky (The Banana Splits) Ralphcules *Hercules - Ralphie *Megara "Meg" - Selena Gomez *Philoctetes "Phil" - Mike (with Sulley as Extra) (Monsters inc) *Pegasus - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Hades - Pitch (Rise of The Guardians) *Pain and Panic - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *Zeus - Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Hera - Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) *Amphitryon - Sheriff (Home on the Range) *Alcmene - Pearl (Home on the Range) *Hermes - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Nessus - Sa'Luk (Aladdin and The King of Thieves) *The Muses - Rapunzel (Tangled), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears), Anna (Frozen) and Alexis (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Rabbit Pain - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Gopher Panic - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Tommy and Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Pain and Panic as Birds - Heckle and Jeckle *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - The Reluctant Dragon *Nessus the River Guardian - Clayton (Tarzan) *The 3 Fates - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Elsa (Frozen) and Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Penelope the Donkey - Spirit (Spirit: The Great Stallion) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Goofy (Disney) *Boys with Frisbee - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie), P.J. (A Goofy Movie) and Aladdin *The Nymphs - Ting-Ting, Mei and Su (Mulan 2) *Chariot Driver - Tapper (The Treacle People) *Sundial Seller - Winnie the Pooh *End-of-the-World Man - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Heavy Woman - Mulan *Burnt Man - Genie (Aladdin) *Snowball the Cat - Jess the Cat (Postman Pat) *Fat Man - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Tall Woman - Helen Little (The Littles) *Elderly Man - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Hydra - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Angry Boar - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Evil Lion - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Evil Bird - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Sea Monster - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Shark (The Little Mermaid), Undertow (small size) (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) and Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Carvings - People of Springfield (The Simpsons) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Painter - Brendan (The Treacle People) *Hercules Fangirls - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Lotta (Charlie and Lola) and Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Rock Titan - Meltar (Inhumanoids) *Ice Titan - D'Compose (Inhumanoids) *Lava Titan - Tendrill (Inhumanoids) *Tornado Titan - Sslither (Inhumanoids) *Cyclops - Gagoyle (Inhumanoids) *Ares, God of War - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Marv (Charlie and Lola) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Leyland Lil (The Treacle People) *Gods - Various Animated Animals Ohana Story *Sheriff Woody - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Buzz Lightyear - Lord Ralphie *Mr. Potato Head - Frank Little (The Littles) *Slinky Dog - So Hi the Chinese Boy *Rex - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Hamm - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) *Bo Peep - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Josie, Valerie and Melody (Josie and the Pussycats) *Sarge - Skipper (Madagascar) *Sarge's Soliders - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Andy - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Mrs. Davis - Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry) *Molly - Agnes (Despicable Me) *RC - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lenny - Morocco Mole *Mr. Shark - The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Snake - Dino (The Flintstones) *Robot - Rosie (The Jetsons) *Etch - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Mr. Spell - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rocky Gilbraltar - Walrus (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) *Troll Dolls - Various Ducks *Sid - Horrid Henry *Scud - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Combat Carl - Frosty O's Bear (General Mills) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - FilmFair Characters *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mr. Ichthyosaurus (Moschops) *Hannah - Mimi Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Margo (Despicable Me)/Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Baby Face - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Legs - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Hand-in-the-Box - Ricochet Rabbit *Roller Bob - Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Frog - Franklin the Turtle *Jingle Joe - Sugar Pops Pete (Kellogg's) *Ducky - Little Audrey *Rockmobile - Jame. P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) *Walking Car - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Burned Rag Doll - Jeannie *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Ed Huddles and Bubba McCoy (Where's Huddles?) *Sally - Sunni (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Jessie - Elsa (Frozen) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Hades (Hercules) *Mrs. Potato Head - Helen Little (The Littles) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Trash Can Toys - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Buster - Pluto (Disney) *Wheezy - Oakie Doke *Bullseye - Sven (Frozen) *Stinky Pete - Jafar (Aladdin) *Al - Red and Yellow (M&M's) *Geri the Cleaner - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *Utility Belt Buzz - The Genie (Aladdin) *Barbie Dolls - Ariel, Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *Barbie/Tour Guide Barbie - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Emily - Lil (Chloe's Closet) *Amy - Gloria Glad (Richie Rich) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Lola and Lotta (Charlie and Lola) *Squeaky Alien Toy Trio - Paddington Bear, Nellie the Elephant and Tomsk (The Wombles) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Tapper and Professor Baines-Pilling (The Treacle People) *Ken - Cavin (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Fat Cat (Rescue Rangers) *Teenage Andy Davis - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh DX) *Young Molly Davis - Nancy Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Old Buster - Barney the Dog *Bonnie - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Bonnie's Mother - Mary (Peter Pan) *Trixie - Anna (Frozen) *Dolly - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Buttercup - Sugar Bear *Mr. Pricklepants - Snagglepuss *Chuckles - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Chloe, Tara and Carys (Chloe's Closet) *Stretch - Squiddly Diddly *Chunk - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Twitch - Mr. Peabody (Sherman and Mr. Peabody) *Sparks - Buzzy the Crow *Big Baby - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jack-in-the-Box - Coco Monkey (Kellogg's) *Chatter Telephone - Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunham) *Bookworm - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Broken Train Toy - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Rabbit Doll - Dumbo *Rainbow Bird Toy - Bambi *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Swab, Jones and Grog (Yoho Ahoy) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street/Play with Me Sesame) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Snap, Crackle and Pop (Kellogg's) *Adult Sid Phillips - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) *Daisy - Little Pom-Pom (Where's Huddles?) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - The Pink Panther The Demented Cartoon Movie *The Blahs - Teletubbies and The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *Bloing Gloing - Bert Boggart (The Treacle People) *A Blah Guy who says Mmm - Postman Pat *A Laughing Blah Guy - Chloe (Chloe's Closet) *A Blah Guy on a Airplane - Dinky Little (The Littles) *A Blah Guy who says What the Hell - Thumper (Bambi) *Two Blahs playing Catch the H-Bomb - Jet (Chloe's Closet) and Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Two Blahs Watching TV - Lord Ralphie and Kristoff (Frozen) *A Blah Guy who see a Qrrbrbirlbel Signpost - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *A Kamikaze Tight Parson - Yogi Bear *Two Blahs talk about Kamikaze - Rosie and Wizzle (The Treacle People) *Fooby the Kamikaze Watermelon - Pingu *A Random Blah Guy - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Romeo and Juliut - Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Director - Grandpa Little (The Littles) *Blah Guy with Auto Romeo Maker - Ted Glan (Postman Pat) *Blah Guy who sees a titlewave - Augie Doggie *An underwater diver - Tim (The Goodies) *Zeeky H. Bomb - Muttley (Wacky Races) *Two Blahs talk about the vase - Lola and Soren Lorensen (Charlie and Lola) *Blah Guy who sees a ant - Riley (Chloe's Closet) *Two Blahs who say Hello - Charlie and Marv (Charlie and Lola) *Blah Guys on Pogo Stick - Boo-Boo, Baba Looey and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Blah Guys who never find the Kamikaze Watermelon - Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Blah Guy who says Insert Zeeky Boogy Doog Here - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Guy Blahson - E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of The Guardians) *Professor Blah Blahson - Baby Huey *Ace Reporter - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *A bizarre flower-haired suicidal thing - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) *Two Blahs who go to Mars - Henry and Stanley (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *A Evil Blah with a Big Shoe - Captain Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) *A Zeeky Carsa - Iago (Aladdin) *Evil Blah - Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunham) *Crazy Scientist Blah - Sonny (General Mills) *Blahgus - Kipper the Dog *Two Blahs who talk about Make the World Blow Up Button - Lippy the Lion and Sneezly Seal *A Singing Blah Guy - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Blah Guy who sees a meteor - Casper the Friendly Ghost *Super Blah - Johnny Bravo *Two Blahs Make a Wish - Flip (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) and Alan (Josie and the Pussycats) *A Dancing Blah Guy - Squiddly Diddly *Damsel - Penelope Pitstop (Wacky Races) *Evil Blah's Sidekick - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) Wreck-It Simpson *Wreck-It Ralph - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Pippi Longstocking *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Wallace and Gromit *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Emma Stone (Once Upon a Time) *King Candy - Bill (The Goodies) *Turbo - Bender (Futurama) *Cy-Bug King Candy/Turbo - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Sour Bill - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *Wynchel and Duncan - Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Q*Bert - Paddington Bear *Sonic the Hedgehog - Timon (The Lion King) *General Hologram - Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *Markowski - Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *‪Mr. Litwak - Cadbury (Richie Rich) *Mary - Melody (Josie and the Pussycats) *Gene - Cap'n Crunch *Don - Frank Little (The Littles) *Deanna - Helen Little (The Littles) *Roy the Nicelander - Rory Raccoon *Devil Dogs - The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cy-Bugs - Patbots (Postman Pat the Movie) *Oreo Guards - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *‪Tapper Bartender - Oakie Doke *‪Moppet Girl - Tara (Chloe's Closet) *The Boys playing Sugar Rush - Alan and Tom Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Beard Papa - Walter (Jeff Dunham) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Cubbi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Candlehead - Brunhilde (Cap'n Crunch) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Dave (Cap'n Crunch) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Lucy Little (The Littles) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Nancy Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *The Laughing Taffy - The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *Sugar Rush Announcer - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Zangeif - Jafar (Aladdin) *Dr. Eggman - Hades (Hercules) *Turtle - Tommy Tortoise *Kohut - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) *Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Priest - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *M. Bison - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Diablo/Satine - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatian) *Cyborg - Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunham) *Ken Masters - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Ryu - Undercover Elephant *Yuni Verse - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *DJ - Quisp *Game Central Station security - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *‪Bowser - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Coily - Mushu (Mulan) *Slick - The Peperami Animal (Peperami) *Sam - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Chun-Li - Anna (Frozen) *Cammy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Neff - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Kano - Clayton (Tarzan) *Paperboy - Cavin (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Knight - Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) *Frogger - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Dig Dug - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *‪Pooka - Little Audrey *‪Fygar - King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Pac-Man - Captain Caveman (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) *‪Inky - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Blinky - Brendan (The Treacle People) *‪Pinky - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) ‬ *Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Chip and Dale *Peter Pepper - Sugar Pops Pete (Kellogg's) *The Qix - Wanda the Fairy (Park) *Snowanna Rainbeau - Sunni (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Gloyd Orangeboar - Lil (Chloe's Closet) *Minty Zaki - Gloria Glad *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Faline (Bambi) *Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Morten (Charlie and Lola) *Citrusella Flugpucker - Sue (Cheerios) *Torvald Batterbutter - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street/Play with Me Sesame) *Nougetstia Brumblestain - Pebbles Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Sticky Wipplesnit - Anne Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *TurboTwins - Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice in Wonderland) *TurboTime citizans - Captain Hook's Pirates (Peter Pan) *Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - Flip Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) and The Cheerios Kid (General Mills) *Nicelanders - Teletubbies *The Angel Kids - Riley (Chloe's Closet), Tom Little (The Littles) *The Hero's Duty Players - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *The Hero's Duty Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Smoke - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Diablo - Genie (Aladdin) *Mishaela - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatian) *Beholder - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Cy-Bug Queen - Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) Finding Lucy Little *Marlin - Grandpa Little (The Littles) *Nemo - Lucy Little (The Littles) *Dory - Helen Little (The Littles) *Gill - Lord Ralphie *Bloat - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Peach - Sploshy (Rubbadubbers) *Gurgle - Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Bubbles - Fleegle (The Banana Splits) *Deb - Sunni (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Jacques - Claude (The Raggy Dolls) *Nigel - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *School of Moonfish - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Crush - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) *Squirt - Tony Jr. (Kellogg's) *Mr. Ray - The Genie (Aladdin) *Bruce - Hades (Hercules) *Anchor - Frankenberry (General Mills) *Chum - Count Chocula (General Mills) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Little Audrey *Anglerfish - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Seagulls - The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *Whale - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Jerald the Pelican - Yogi Bear *Tad - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Pearl - Gloria Glad *Sheldon - Margo (Despicable Me) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Lovable Truly *Barbara - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Darla Sherman - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Coral - Grandma Little (The Littles) *Barracuda - Scar (The Lion King) *Fish Parents - Tapper, Brendan and Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Fish roaming the neighborhood - Shaun the Sheep and his Flock *Guppies - Bubble Guppies *Mother Fish - LaBrea (Dino Babies) *Mr. Johanson - Mushu (Mulan) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Lola (Charlie and Lola) *Other Fish Students - Franklin the Turtle, Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Agnes (Despicable Me) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Merpeople (The Little Mermaid) *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Wooly (Woolworths) *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Fluid-Man (The Impossibles) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Sugar Bear and Square Bear (The Hair Bear Bunch!) *Patient #1 - Cadbury (Richie Rich) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Squishy - Pingu *Jellyfish Forest - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Sea Turtles - Minions (Despicable Me) *Sea Turtle Babies - Chloe, Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys (Chloe's Closet) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Casper the Friendly Ghost *Three fish listening to turtle - The Ghostly Trio *Minnow - Postman Pat *Big Fish - Sonny the Cuckoo Bird (General Mills) *Lobsters - Great Uncle Bulgaria, Orinoco, Bungo and Tomsk (The Wombles) *Swordfishes - Snooper and Blabber *Dolphins - Rabbit (Old Bear) and Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Bird Group #1 - Jim Crow and the Crows (Dumbo) *Birds on Lighthouse - Suzie, Alan, Anne and Tom Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Bird Group #2 - Hugo, Victor and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Pelican #1 - Ted (Ted (2012) *Patient #2 - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *Krill swimming away - Mice (Herman and Katnip) *Davey Reynolds - Henry (The Littles) *Pelican #2 - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Other Pelicans - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears), Bobo the Bear (The Muppets) and Bear (Bear of the Big Blue House) *Boy in waiting room - Soren Lorensen (Charlie and Lola) *Crabs - Victor and Hugo (Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime) *Fish group who get caught in a net - People of Springfield (The Simpsons) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) and Cap'n Crunch (Quaker Oats) Ohanas: Back in Action *Bugs Bunny - Wizzle (The Treacle People) *Daffy Duck - Ralphie *DJ Drake - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Kate Houghton - Elsa (Frozen) *Mr. Chairman - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Mr. Smith - Sa'Luk (Aladdin and The King of Thieves) *Damien Drake - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of The Caribbean) *Dusty Tails - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Yosemite Sam - Alameda Slim (Home on The Range) *Yosemite Sam's Henchmen - Clayton (Tarzan) and Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) *Froghorn Leghorn - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Wile.E.Coyote - Moe Hare *The Road Runner - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Mother "Mom" - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *Marvin the Martian - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Elmer Fudd - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Tazmania Devil - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Tweety Bird - Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet) *Sylvester - Mushu (Mulan) *Granny - Nanny (101 Dalmatian) *Mary - Shego (Kim Possible) *Porky Pig - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Speedy Gonzales - Jaq (Cinderella) *Scooby Doo - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Shaggy - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Michigan J. Frog - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pepe Le Pew - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Tasmanian She-Devil - Bert Boggart (The Treacle People) *Beaky Buzzard - Donkey (Shrek) *Mama Bear - Mama Duck *Papa Bear - Hubert Duck *Baby Bear - Baby Huey Anna and Charlie *Jim Dear - The Genie (Aladdin) *Darling - Eden (Aladdin Series) *Puppy Lady - Young Anna (Frozen) *Lady - Anna (Frozen) *Birds in the Yard - The Boggarts (The Treacle People) *The Rat - Spider *Paper Boy - Lovable Truly *Jock - Grandpa Little (The Littles) *Trusty - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Caterpillar - Wanda the Fairy (Park) *Tramp - Charlie (Charlie and Lola) *Puppy in the Window - Pal the Puppy *Joe - Toucan Sam (Kellogg's) *Dog Catcher - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *English Bulldog - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Peggy - Elsa (Frozen) *Pigeons - Abigail and Amelia (The Aristocats) *Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Lotta (Charlie and Lola), Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears), Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon), Selena Gomez, Flynn Rider (Tangled), Wreck-it Ralph, Professor Baines-Pilling (The Treacle People) and Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Baby Boy - Little Pom-Pom (Where's Huddles?) *Aunt Sarah - Nellie Newchurch (The Treacle People) *Si and Am - Queen Regina (Once Upon A Time) and Shego (Kim Possible) *The Pet Shop Man - Fleegle (The Banana Splits) *Alley Dogs - Patbots (Postman Pat: the Movie) *Policeman - Moe Hare *Professor - Tommy Tortoise *The Apes - Shaun the Sheep and his Flock *Al the Alligator - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Hyena - Peanut (Jeff Dunham) *Mr. Busy the Beaver - Uncle Teapot (The Magic House) *Tony - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's) *Chickens - Teletubbies *Owner of the Chicken - Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) *Toughy - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *Boris - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Pedro - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Dachsie - Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet) *The Rat - Captain Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) *Horse pulling the Dogcatcher - Maximus (Tangled) *Scamp, Annette, Danielle and Collete - Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) Bambi the Red-Nosed Deer *Sam the Snowman - Ludwig Von Drake *Santa Claus - Genie (Aladdin) *Mrs. Claus - Eden (Aladdin Series) *Rudolph - Bambi *Rudolph's Father (Donner) - The Great Prince (Bambi) *Rudolph's Mother (Mrs. Donner) - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *The Abominable Snowman of The North (Dark Side) - The Bear (The Fox and The Hound) *Hermey the Elf - Mushu (Mulan) *The Head Elf - Doc (Snow White and the Dwarfs) *Fireball - Tummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Clarice - Faline (Bambi) *Clarice's Father - Eliott (Open Season) *Yukon Cornelius - Wallace and Gromit *King Moonracer - Simba (The Lion King) *Charlie-in-the-box - Woody (Toy Story) *Dolly for Sue - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh DX) *Spotted Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Train with Square Wheels - Gordon (Thomas & Friends) *Scooter for Jimmy - Kipper the Dog *Toy Gun Squirting Jelly - Bender (Futurama) *Bird Fish - Iago (Aladdin) *Misfit Cowboy - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Boat that Sinks - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Various Misfits Toys - Various Characters *The Abominable Snowman of The North - Baloo (The Jungle Book) The Black Cauldron *Taran - So Hi the Chinese Boy *Princess Eilonwy - Tara (Chloe's Closet) *The Horned King - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Fflewddur Fflam - Paddington Bear *Gurgi -Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po (Teletubbies) *Dallben - Professor Baines-Pilling (The Treacle People) *Hen-Wen - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Creeper - Toadwart (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *King Eidilleg - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Doli - Gruffi and Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Orddu, Orwen and Orgoch - Leyland Lil, Nellie Newchurch (The Treacle People) and Natasha Fatale (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Dallben's Cat - Ginger the Cat (Fourways Farm) *Gwythaints - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Sleeping Guard - Poop (Yoho Ahoy) *The Horned King's Henchmen - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Dancing Woman - Valerie (Josie and the Pussycats) *Guard who Spotted and Attacked Taran - Lord Ralphie *Another Guard with a Sword - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Fairfolk Little Girl - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Morten (Charlie and Lola), Tom Little (The Littles) and Cavin (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Other Fairfolk - Sugar Jet Kids, The Cheerios Kid, Sue, (General Mills), Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Cauldron Born - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) Jack Pan *Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of The Guardians) *Wendy Darling - Anna (Frozen) *John Darling - Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) *Michael Darling - Little Audrey *Tinkerbell - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Captain Hook - Ralphie *Mr. Smee - Donald Duck *Tic-Toc Crocadile - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *The Lost Boys - Tony the Tiger, Snap, Crackle and Pop, Toucan Sam, Dig'em the Frog, Tony Jr. and Tusk the Elephant (Kellogg's) *Tiger Lily - Toothina (Rise of The Guardians) *The Indian Chief - North (Rise of The Guardians) *Nana - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *George Darling - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Mary Darling - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Mermaids - Ariel, Adelle, Alana, Andrina, Aquata, Arista and Attina (The Little Mermaid) *The Pirates - Various Villains *Singing Pirate with accordion - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Hippopotamus - Baby Huey *Ape Family - Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy and Makka Pakka (In the Night Garden) *Rhinoceros - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Bear - Yogi Bear *Indians - Various Characters *Pirate with hot water kettle - Goofy (Disney) *Indian Chief's Wife - Leyland Lil (The Treacle People) *Brave and Squaw - Cavin and Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Harry Scary (Casper and the Angels) Mermaid Bride *Victor Van Dolt - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Emily The Corpse Bride - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Victoria Everglot - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Scraps - Sizzles (Charlie and Lola) *Barkin Bittern - Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) *Maudelina Everglot - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Finis Everglot - Jafar (Aladdin) *Nell Dort - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *William Van Dolt - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Pastor Galswells - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Elder Gutknecht - Merlin (The Sword in The Stone) *The Maggot - So Hi the Chinese Boy *The Black Widow - Selena Gomez *Paul the Head Waiter - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *General Bonesapart - Trix Rabbit (General Mills) *Ms. Plum - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) *Mayhew - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Skeleton Boy - Tommy (Tickety Toc) *Skeleton Girl - Tallulah (Tickety Toc) *Hildegarde - Nanny (101 Dalmatian) *Emil - Edgar (The Aristocats) *The Town Cryer - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Bonejangles - Lord Ralphie *with Guest Stars: Baby Huey, Katnip (Herman and Katnip), Little Audrey, Bert Boggart (The Treacle People), Mushu (Mulan), Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking), Wanda the Fairy (Park), Homer Simpson (The Simpsons), Charlie and Marv (Charlie and Lola), Bod, Polly and Molly (Pigeon Street), Ludwig, Nobby the Sheep, Angelica Pickles (Rugrats), Iago (Aladdin), Zummi and Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears), Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) and Basil Brush The Genie Clause *Scott Calvin - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Santa Clause - The Genie (Aladdin) *Laura Miller - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Dr. Neil Miller - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Young Charlie Calvin - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Bernard the Head Elf - Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Detective Nunzio - Lord Ralphscoe *Miss Daniels - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Judy the Elf - Pippi Longstocking *Mr. Whittle - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Dr. Pete Novos - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *The Reindeer - Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Edward and Emily (Thomas and Friends) *Police Officers - People of Springfield (The Simpsons) Tangled *Rapunzel - Anna (Frozen) *Flynn Rider - Kristoff (Frozen) *Pascal - Little Audrey *Mother Gothel - Queen Regina (Once Upon A Time) *Stabbington Brothers - Snap, Crackle and Pop, Tony the Tiger and Toucan Sam (Kellogg's) *Young Rapunzel - Young Anna (Frozen) *Maximus - Grandpa Little and Dinky Little (The Littles) *Hook-Hand Thug - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Big Nose Thug - Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *Short Thug - Walter (Jeff Dunham) *Vladimir - Lord Ralphie *Ulf - Duke Igthorn (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Captain of the Guards - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Guards - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *The King - Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) *The Queen - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Old Gothel - Nellie Newchurch (The Treacle People) Frozen *Young Anna - Young Selena (Barney) *Anna - Selena Gomez *Young Elsa - Young Emma Stone (Once Upon A Time) *Elsa - Emma Stone (Once Upon A Time) *Young Kristoff - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Kristoff - Ralphie *Olaf - Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Young Sven - Burrito (The Three Caballeros) *Sven - Maximus (Tangled) *Hans - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *The Duke of Weselton - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *Marshmallow - The Hulk (Marvel) *The Duke of Weselton's Thugs - Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) and Clayton (Tarzan) *Sitron - Spirit (Spirit The Great Stallion) *Oaken - Apu (The Simpsons) *Pabbie - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Bulda - Grammi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Cliff - Gruffi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Wolves - The Outsiders (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *The King and Queen of Arendelle - The King and Queen of Corona (Tangled) *Kai and Gerda - Genie and Eden (Aladdin) *The Dignitaries - Men of Springfield (The Simpsons) The Wizard of Oz *Dorothy Gale - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Professor Marvel - Merlin (The Sword in The Stone) *The Doorman - Captain Bilge (Yoho Ahoy) *The Cabbie - Zummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *The Guard - Razoul (Aladdin) *The Wizard - Chernabog (Fantasia) *The Wizard (Good) - Genie (Aladdin) *Hunk - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *The Scarecrow - Discord (My Little Pony) *Zeke - Wreck-It Ralph *The Cowardly Lion - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Hickory - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *The Tin Man - Bender (Futurama) *Glinda The Good Witch of The North - Elsa (Frozen) *Almira Gulch - Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) *The Wicked Witch of the West - Regina (Once Upon a Time) *Uncle Herry - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Auntie Emily - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *ToTo - Little Lulu (with Little Audrey as Extra) *The Munchkins - Teletubbies *The Emerald City People - Various Misfits The Road to El Dorado *Miguel - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Tulio - Grandpa Little (The Littles) *Chel - Elsa (Frozen) *Tzekel-Kan - Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Chief Tannabok - Paddington Bear *Cortes - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Zaragoza - Genie (Aladdin) *Spanish Guard - Walrus (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) *Altivo - Godfrey the Horse (Fourways Farm) *Bibo the Armadillo - Igglepiggle (In The Nigth Garden) *Girl in Barcelona - Pippi Longstocking *Two Girls in Barcelona - Suzie and Anne Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan) *Giant Jaguar Statue - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *El Dorado Citizens - Various Animals *with Guest Stars: Henry and Stanley Chan (The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan), Professor Baines-Pilling (The Treacle People), Charlie (Charlie and Lola), Little Lulu, Little Audrey, Dig'em the Frog (Kellogg's), Wallace and Gromit Bambi & Company *Oilver - Bambi *Dodger - Ralphie *Tito - Iago (Aladdin) *Francis - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Einstein - Jack Sparrow (Pirates of The Caribbean) *Rita - Selena Gomez *Fagin - Johnny Bravo *Sykes - Hades (Hercules) *Rescoe and DeSoto - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Jenny Foxworth - Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Winston - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Georgette - Elsa (Frozen) *Old Louie - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters - Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Mangy Dogs - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Dogs on the leash - Teletubbies *Two Female Singing Dogs - Meg (Hercules) and Jasmine (Aladdin) *Dogs watching Dodger amazed - Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar) *Other dogs on leash - Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Woman in Red Volkswagon Bettle - Anna (Frozen) *Singing Dogs - Minions (Despicable Me) *Singing Rats - Chip and Dale Selena Gomez in Wonderland *Alice's Older Sister - Mary Poppins *Alice - Selena Gomez *Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Mickey Mouse *The Doorknob - Cogsworth (Beauty and The Beast) *The DoDo - Silas Milton (The Treacle People) *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Chip and Dale *The Walrus - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *The Carpenter - Kipper the Dog *Bill The Lizard - Katnip (Herman and Katnip) *The Red Rose - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Violet - Meg (Hercules) *The Daisy - Odette (The Swan Princess) *The White Rose - Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Caterpillar - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Butterfly - Hopper (A Bugs Life) *The Bird - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *The Chesire Cat - Chaos (Aladdin Seires: When Chaos Comes Calling) *The Mad Hatter - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The March Hare - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The Doormouse - Dinky Little (The Littles) *Tulgey Wood Creatures - Casper the Friendly Ghost, Wendy the Good Little Witch, Thumper and his Sisters (Bambi), Bugs Bunny, (Looney Tunes), Bungo and Orinoco (The Wombles), The Boggarts (The Treacle People), Brum, Tom and Jerry, Parsley the Lion, Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), Tom Little and Lucy Little (The Littles) *The Broom Dog - Copper (The Fox and The Hound) *The Painting Cards - The Raggy Dolls *The Cards Soldiers - The Cookietown Soldiers (The Cookie Carnival), Marching Band (Parade of the Award Nominees), Pink Elephants (Dumbo), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Mice from Rescue Aid Soicety (The Rescuers Down Under), Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Raino Guards (Kung Fu Panda), Colonel Hathi and his Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Tiana and Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog), Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (Madagascar), Pocahontas, Ally (Moschops), XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Zoomer (Chorlton and the Wheelies), Oliver (Oliver & Company), Winnie the Pooh, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy and Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians), Pirates (Peter Pan), Charlie Chalk, Lewis T. Duck and Arnold the Elephant (Charlie Chalk), King Arthur and Sir Bedevere (Monty Python and the Holy Grail), Tigger and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), Prince John (Robin Hood), Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas), Sooty, Bean Bunny and Another Rabbit (The Tale of the Bunny Picnic), Clive the Kangaroo (Radio Roo), Rupert the Bear, Gilbert the Alien (Get Fresh), Toby the Dragon and Snodgrass the Snake (Puddle Lane), Badger (Bodger and Badger), Scally the Dog, Orville and Cuddles, Cosmo (You and Me) Greenclaws, Huva and Thing the Alien (Huva Show), Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket (Fraggle Rock), Doc Croc (Round the Bend), Wizbit, The Gristle Family (The House of Gristle) Mr Toad, Badger, Ratty and Mole (The Wind in the Willows (1995)), Minions (Despicable Me), The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), The Pi-rats (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Queen of Hearts - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatian) *The King(s) of Hearts - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatian) *The Jury - Otis the Aardvark (CBBC), Roland Rat, Nobby the Sheep (Gimme 5), Jelly and Jackson (The Story Makers), Sage and Onion (Live & Kicking), Roly Mo (The Roly Mo Show), Zippy and George (Rainbow), Nev the Bear (Bear Behaving Badly) and Soo (Sooty) Music Videos Animaniacs Intro *The Warners: Lord Ralphie, Selena Gomez and Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Pinky and the Brain: Miguel and Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *The Godfeathers: Tim, Graeme and Bill (The Goodies) *Slappy Squirrel: Leyland Lil (The Treacle People) *Mindy & Buttons:Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) and Scooby-Doo *Rita: Rarity (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) 4Kids National Anthem *Sonic: Timon(The Lion King) *Bloom: Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Zoe: Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Luffy: Cavin (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Flora: Princess Calla (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Splinter: Monkey (PG Tips) *Ryu: Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Usopp: Nicholas St. North (Rise of The Guardians) *Michaelangelo: Dinky Little (The Littles) *Knuckles: Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Choir: The Rest Phineas & Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas *A Jet Powered Rocket Ski: Orinoco, Tim, Oakie Doke, Wallace, Kristoff, Secret Squirrel, Jimminy Cricket, Glenn Quagmire, Charlie, Grammi, Timon, Anyone Else *2 Busted Brothers: Emma Stone, Leyland Lil, Queen Elsa, Little Lulu, Princess Calla, LaBrea, Lola, Tara, Astrid, Cara, Lucy van Pelt *A Sachfull of Patches: Rapunzel, Poop, Belle, Toothiana, Selena Gomez, Anna, Lucy Little, Melody, Margo, Tallulah, Rarity *A Silver Guitar: Paddington Bear, The Tin Man, Dinky Little, Puffin, Aladar, George Jetson, Curdie, Hiccup, Jack Frost *Villiany: Pitch, Fox, Duke Igthorn, Hades, Coachman, Jafar, Edwin Carbunkle, Gaston *A Kiss from a Girl: Scooter Chan, Chloe, Ariel, Pippi Longstocking, Agnes, Noddy, Little Audrey *Bully: Bill, Stitch, Cubbi, Dak, Tom Little, Angelica Pickles *Promotion to Colonel: The Genie, Linus the Lionhearted, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Grandpa Little, Fred Flintstone *Platypus squeals: Muttley, Robby, Bert Boggart, Sizzles *My Job That Pays Me Money: Walter, Flynn Rider, Lord Ralphie *My Own Set of Wheels: Twilight Sparkle, Lovely Carrot *One Line: E. Aster Bunnymund The Ludwig Von Drake Song *Dumbo: Tusk the Elephant (Cocoa Krispies) *Bambi: Twinkles the Magic Elephant (Twinkles) *Cinderella: Cara (Confused.com) *Cruella De Ville: Bertha (Confused.com) *Prince Charming and Snow White: Sugar Jet Kids (Sugar Jets) *Genie: Norman the Panda (Knorr) *Jasmine: The Morton's Salt Girl *Aladdin: Captain Rik (Ricicles) *Peter Pan: Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Tinker Bell: Wanda the Fairy (Park) *Lady: Buttons (Cadbury Land) *Tramp: Dudley Sidebottom (Cadbury Land) *Lumiere: Sonny the Cuckoo Bird (Cocoa Puffs) *Cogsworth: Gramps (Cocoa Puffs) *The Seven Dwarfs: Boss Moss, Grumble, Cowmumble, Hamhose, Snorkeldorf, Gargle and Goody-Goody (Freakies) *Ichabod: The Wizard of Oatz (All-Stars/Sugar Stars) *Mowgli: Wackies Boy (Wackies/Banana Wackies) *Baloo: Banana Wackies Gorilla (Wackies/Banana Wackies) *The Headless Horseman: Grimace (McDonald's) *Sleeping Beauty: Birdie (McDonald's) *Mrs. Potts: Bumper (Jelly Babies) *Chip: Bubbles (Jelly Babies) *Timon & Pumbaa: Wooly & Worth (Woolworths) *Ariel: Caramel Bunny (Dairy Milk with Caramel) *Ursula: Roller Cola Girl (Virgin Cola) *Quasimodo: Willie (Wotsits) *Esmerelda: Peaches (Wotsits) *Beast: Frankenberry *Belle: Sue (Cheerios) *Captain Hook: Count Chocula *Mr. Smee: Pillsbury Doughboy *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum: The 118 Guys (118 118) *Three Caballeros: Snap, Crackle and Pop (Rice Krispies) *Pocahontas: Chicken of the Sea Mermaid *Roy E. Disney: The Admiral (Admiral Insurance) *Mad Hatter: The Peperami Animal (Peperami) *Alice: Sun Maid *The Queen of Hearts: Brenda and Audrey (Bounty) *Cheshire Cat: Alexsandr Orlov (Compare the Market) *Johnny Appleseed: Bertie Bassett *Mr. Toad: Dig'em Frog (Sugar Smacks) *Casey and his Bat: Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms) *Jiminy Cricket - Buffalo Bee (Wheat Honeys/Rice Honeys) *Geppetto - Prof Weetos (Weetabix Weetos Wheet Hoops) *Pinocchio - Boofuls (Jelly Babies) *Monstro - Tyrannosaurus Alan (Volvic) *Hercules: The Cheerios Kid (Cheerios) *Philocetes: Sugar Pops Pete (Sugar Pops) *Hades: Orange Blabber (Real Fruit Winders) *King Arthur: The Haribo Kid (Haribo) *Merlin: Captain Birdseye *Sir Kay: Blackcurrant Booster (Real Fruit Winders) *Madam Mim: Strawberry Sorbabe (Real Fruit Winders) *Simba: Sure-Eddie (Frosted/Coco Shreddies) *Mufasa: Quake *Rafiki: Brilliant (Jelly Babies) *Scar: Crafty Croc (Coco Pops) *Three Little Pigs: Baz and Bud (Muller Yogz) *Big Bad Wolf: The Cadbury Gorilla *Iago: Mr. Cadbury's Parrot *Jafar: Wildlife (Cadbury Land) *Robin Hood: Hamburglar (McDonald's) *Prince John: Trix Rabbit (Trix) *Cric-Kee: The Ferret (Budweiser) *Mushu: Louie and Frankie (Budweiser) *Mulan: Utz Chips Girl *Lefou: Geoffrey the Giraffe (Toys R Us) *Gaston: Gio Compario (Go Compare) *Kaa & Shere Khan: Mazuma (Mazuma Mobile) and Chomp (Cadbury Land) *Aracuan Bird: The Smash Martian (Smash) *Ranger Alabon: Chocos Bear (Chocos) *Wendy, Michael, John: Erin Esurance, Bogdan and Maiya (Compare the Market) *Pink Elephants: Three Monsters (Monster Munch) *Brer Rabbit: Quisp *Brer Fox: Coco Monkey (Coco Pops) *Brer Bear: Honey Monster (Sugar Puffs) *101 Dalmatians: M&M's Minis *Paul Bunyan: Jolly Green Giant *Chip 'n Dale: Red and Yellow (M&M's) *Kanga and Roo: Toucan Sam (Froot Loops) and Tony Jr. (Frosted Rice) *Tigger: Tony the Tiger (Sugar Frosted Flakes/Frosties) *Piglet: Monkey (PG Tips) *Winnie the Pooh: Gali the Alligator (13th Street Universal) Boo Boo Baba Dee Dee *Fred Flintstone - Willie (Wotsits) *Red - Sun Maid *Tom - The Ferret (Budweiser) *Mom - Chicken of the Sea Mermaid *Chicken - Toucan Sam (Froot Loops) *Scooby Doo - The Churchill Dog *Yogi Bear - Frosty the Polar Bear (Frosty O's) *Dibble - Quake *Snagglepuss - Tony the Tiger (Sugar Frosted Flakes/Frosties) *Huckleberry Hound - Alexsandr Orlov (Compare the Market) *Cow - The Laughing Cow *Droopy - Grimace (McDonald's) *Dino - Curly Wurly (Cadbury Land) *Bluto - Wildlife (Cadbury Land) *Jerry - The Peperami Animal (Peperami) *Judy - Buttons (Cadbury Land) *Weasel - Chomp (Cadbury Land) *Wally Gator - Fudge (Cadbury Land) *Welma - Peaches (Wotsits) *All-Star - Quisp *Moltar - Crafty Croc (Coco Pops) *Elmer Fudd - Yakov (Compare the Market) *Dexter - Brilliant (Jelly Babies) *Velma - Roller Cola Girl (Virgin Cola) *Tweety - Birdie (McDonald's) *Speedy Gonzales - Bigheart (Jelly Babies) *Occy - Tusk the Elephant (Cocoa Krispies) *Rocky - Captain Rik (Ricicles) *Funky - Orange Blabber (Real Fruit Winders) *Monkey - The Cadbury Gorilla *Spike - Vassily (Compare the Market) *Blip & Bleep - Baz and Bud (Muller Yogz) *Gloop & Gleep - Wooly & Worth (Woolworths) *Squiddly Diddly - Boofuls (Jelly Babies) *Tyke - Bogdan (Compare the Market) *Speeds - Baz and Bud (Muller Yogz) *Things - Mazuma (Mazuma Mobile)/Jolly Green Giant *Johnnys - Pillsbury Doughboy/Lucky the Leprechaun (Lucky Charms) *Fester - The Smash Martian (Smash) *Quick Draw McGraw - The Cheerios Kid (Cheerios) *Pa - Chocos Bear (Chocos) *Freakazoid - Geoffrey the Giraffe (Toys R Us) *Sylvester - Tony Jr. (Frosted Rice) *Boo Boo - Dudley Sidebottom (Cadbury Land) *Baba Looey - Bumper (Jelly Babies) *Dee Dee - Bubbles (Jelly Babies) *Batman - Count Chocula *Birdman - Loopy (Honey Net Loops) *Bam Bam - Bertie Bassett *Yosemite Sam - Klondike Pete and Pardner (Golden Nuggets) *Daffy Duck - Mr. Cadbury's Parrot *Yakky Doodle - Mini-Wheat Thing (Mini-Wheats) *Jokey Smurf - Baby Bonny (Jelly Babies) *Hokey Wolf - Sure-Eddie (Frosted/Coco Shreddies) *Pixie and Dixie - Brenda and Audrey (Bounty) *Shaggy - Coco Monkey (Coco Pops) *Jabber Jaw - Boss Moss (Freakies) *Blabber - The Haribo Kid (Haribo) *Josie - Strawberry Sorbabe (Real Fruit Winders) *Rosie - Wanda the Fairy (Park) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy - Sonny the Cuckoo Bird and Gramps (Cocoa Puffs) *Bugs Bunny - Trix Rabbit (Trix) *Barney - The Great Bunny (The Magical Land of Cadbury) *Benton - Honeycomb Kid (Honeycomb) *Betty - Utz Chips Girl *Brak - Blackcurrant Booster (Real Fruit Winders) *Benny - The 118 Guys (118 118) *Porky Pig - Hamburglar (McDonald's) *Pebbles - Sugar Jet Kids (Sugar Jets) *The Pink Panther - Norman the Panda (Knorr) *Popeye - Monkey (PG Tips) *Papa Smurf - Gio Compario (Go Compare) *Pepe Le Pew - The Wizard of Oatz (All-Stars/Sugar Stars) *Penelope Pitstop - Caramel Bunny (Dairy Milk with Caramel) *Atom Ant - Buffalo Bee (Wheat Honeys/Rice Honeys) *Zorak - Tyrannosaurus Alan (Volvic) Category:Disney and Namco Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Video games spoof Category:Short Film Spoofs Category:Short Film Movie Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Lord Ralphie Category:ZacTheBear